southparkfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Stan Marsh
Stan Marsh ('''voller Name '''Stanley Marsh) ist ein Schüler an der South Park Elementary School. Er ist einer der vier Hauptcharaktere. Stan war acht, später neun und ist jetzt zehn Jahre alt, relativ ruhig und vernünftig. Man erkennt ihn an der blau-roten Bommelmütze, der braunen Jacke mit rotem Kragen und der blauen Hose. Unter seiner Mütze verbergen sich schwarze Haare. Man erfährt auch, dass er außerdem noch blaue Augen hat. Stan wohnt bei seinen Eltern Randy und Sharon Marsh und hat eine 13-jährige Schwester namens Shelly. Sein Opa Marvin Marsh wohnt ebenfalls im Hause Marsh. Stans Familie zeichnet sich dadurch aus, dass sein Vater bei fast allen Handlungen und Reaktionen zu starken Übertreibungen neigt, seine Schwester ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit verdrischt und ihre Aggressionen an ihm auslässt, sein Opa seinen Namen nicht kennt und seine Mutter fürsorglich und außer Stan selbst, die einzig normale Person zu sein scheint. Stan ist mit Kyle, Kenny und Cartman befreundet. Er ist von den Jungs der einzige, der schon eine Freundin namens Wendy hat, weswegen er sich oftmals dumme Kommentare von Cartman anhören muss. Sein bester Freund ist Kyle . Serie Staffel 1 Cartman und die Analsonde Folgt.. Wie werde ich ein Kampfkoloss? Am Anfang erfährt er, wie Eric Cartman mitgeteilt wird, dass sein Aufsatz der Beste des Projektes "Mutter Erde" ist. Zur Verleihung des Preises soll Katie Lee Grifford kommen. Stan ist allerdings wie Wendy, Kyle und Kenny der Meinung, dass er geschummelt hat. Er bekommt von Wendy mitgeteilt das dies auch stimmt und sie erzählt ihm auch davon, wie Mr. Garrison damals einen Talentwettbewerb wegen Katie verlohr und er sie deshalb erschießen will. Wendy und er gehen Mr. Garrison suchen. Als sie ihn finden, halten sie ihn ab zu schießen, doch Mr. Zellinder bedient anschließend das Gewehr. Die Kugel verfehlt sein Ziel und trifft Kenny. Bilder Image:OriginalStan.jpg|Stan, wie er aussieht in "Jesus vs. Frosty" Image:Picture_16.png|Stan als Vorschüler in "Pre-School" Image:StanWithoutHat2.jpg|Stan ohne Cap in "How to Eat with Your Butt" Image:metro Stan.png|Stan als Metrosexueller in "South Park is Gay!" Image:Picture_gh.png|Captain Marsh in "Whale Whores" Image:Stan 1.jpg|Stan in seinem Tron-ähnlichem Outfit in "You Have 0 Friends". Image:1008_chunky_stan.jpg|Stan, nachdem er World Of Warcraft eine lange Zeit gespielt hat in "Make Love, Not Warcraft" Image:41J0XD8NR2L__SX320_SY240_.jpg|Stan, als Vierjähriger, spielt Hockey in "Stanley's Cup" Image:Baseball Stan.png|Stan als der South Park Pitcher in "The Losing Edge" Image:southpark-stan-goth.jpg|Stan als Gothic Kid (rechts) in "Raisins". Image:MysterionRises74.png|Stan als "Toolshed" in "Coon 2: Hindsight", "Mysterion Rises", and "Coon vs. Coon and Friends" Image:rag anne.jpg|Stans Raggedy Andy Kostüm in "Pinkeye" Image:Stannn.PNG|Stan als Baby in "Summer Sucks" Image:swg.PNG|Stan spielt Guitar Hero in "Guitar Queer-O" Image:S1.jpg|Stan, wütend. Image:stan and family.jpg|Stan und seine Familie in "Over Logging". Image:stanty.png|Stan in Margaritaville Image:stannrandy.png|Stan und Randy in"Bloody Mary" Image:stannrandy2.png|Stan and Randy in"Bloody Mary" Sonnenaufgang Image:staninjured.png|Ein verletzter Stan from "Manbearpig" Image:stankylesavingeric.png|Stan und Kyle tragen Cartman in "Manbearpig" Image:coachstanandkyle.png|Coach Stan und Kyle in "Stanley's Cup" Image:Spcufirst dollar.png|Stan Marsh in "Lil' Crime Stoppers" Image:stangunloaded.png|''"That's right. (Gun loading sound), But they didn't say anything about the back door."'' ("Lil' Crime Stoppers") Image:Stankyle1.png|Stan umarmt Kyle in"Ass Burgers" Image:Stanwendypicnic2.png|Stan und Wendy picknicken in "Ass Burgers" SouthParkisGay03.jpg|Die Jungs machen den "Gay Walk" in "South Park is Gay! SPFW17.jpg|Stan mit schwarzem Gesicht in "Free Willzyx" Image:The Ghetto Avenue Boys 0001.jpg|Stan als ein Boy Band Mitglied in "Something You Can Do with Your Finger" Image:It Was About Shoes! 0001.jpg|Stan mit kyle und Wendy in "The List" It's a Jersey Thing Deleted Scenes 0007.jpg|Stan in "It's a Jersey Thing" It's a Jersey Thing Deleted Scenes 0013.jpg|Stan in "It's a Jersey Thing" Randy agrees to let Stan play 0001.jpg|''"Well... I just wanted to tell you... that I don't think you're a joke. I mean, whatever you used to be, you're just my dad. And you're the best dad I've ever had."'' Spgame concept 3.png|Stan in South Park: The Game. StanJesusVSSanta.jpg|Stan in The Spirit of Christmas: Jesus vs. Santa Stan Marsh typ.png|Stan in seiner typischen Kleidung. Krieger Stan Stab der Wahrheit.png thumb en:Stan Marsh es:Stan Marsh id:Stan Marsh it:Stan Marsh nl:Stan Marsh pl:Stan Marsh pt-br:Stan Marsh ru:Стэн Марш sv:Stan Marsh tr:Stan Marsh uk:Стен Марш zh:斯坦·马什 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Marsh-Familie Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Junge Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 7 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 8 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 9 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 10 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 11 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 12 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 13 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 14 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 15 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 16 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 17 Charaktere Kategorie:Die Marsh Familie